


I Saw You, I Had To Have You

by Vic_Kama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Kama/pseuds/Vic_Kama
Summary: Avengers from a different, more darker, universe come to MCU to get the tesseract. The Steve Rogers from that universe sees something (someone) of his liking and decides to take him home with them.________No real heavy plot (though there is a tiny bit), just porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses left.

Steve  struggled to breathe right  as  he came to .  His lungs wheezed air  in and  out  in a  frantic pace .  An attempt to open his mouth cleared up the fact that it was stuffed full with  a  gag . The  stiff silicon felt wrong  on  his tongue but he couldn’t spit it out ,  the straps were firmly tightened to the back  of  his  head. 

   


His eyes snapped open with fever effort .  It shouldn’t  have  been  so  difficult to  keep  them open .  He was hyper aware  of  his body even though he couldn’t make sense  of  his surroundings .  Tough restraints held him still , pressing  into his skin .  He was flat  on  his back ,  the surface under him was cold which send  a  shiver through him . The  black lines weaved around his arms ,  legs  and  chest  in  an orderly fashion , holding  him tight . A test  tug  of  them showed that they were meant to hold  a  supersoldier .

   


Another chill ran through him ,  the thin fabric doing  a poor  job  at  protecting him from the cold  of  the  room.  Truth be told ,  the  room  wasn’t that cold .  It was  just  his panic that brought about the illusion .  Whenever he was afraid ,  his  mind  conjured images  of  ice  and  freezing waters suffocating him ,  trapping him . Just  like now .

   


He pulled another breath through his nose with great effort . Steve looked  down  on  himself again  and realised  with  a  jolt that he wasn’t  in  his usual battle gear .  It was always warm  and  caged heat . Tony  had  made  it sometime after noticing his bad fixation with the cold .  Now it was gone  and  he was dressed  in  casual wear .  Though the shirt  and  slacks were both skin tight  and  softer than anything he ever remembered wearing ,  they were casual .  

   


Steve  squirmed  a  little  at  the thought that someone had stripped him down ,  cleaned  all  the battle grim from his body  and  dressed him again . The  uncomfortably vulnerable  feeling  from being  so  exposed deepened .

   


His blue eyes scanned the room with caution. It was big and old  fashioned . The walls were dull yellow, lined with all the usual furniture. The bed was beside him,  it seemed  brand new like no one had touched it yet. Though looking at the massive thing, Steve had the sudden, childish urge to poke it to see if it pounced back like a marshmallow before the seriousness of his situation settled in again. Despite the hysteria he was feeling, some part of him still acknowledged that if this room was smaller and more lived-in then he would love the design.

   


Why were they keeping him alive? If the plan had been to get the tesseract and go back to their own dimension, then why was he necessary? They had taken no one else as far as he knew. That perverse glimmer in the other Steve’s eyes flashed before his eyes and he shivered against his will. 

Their alternate selves looked exactly like them. Familiar faces wearing so unfamiliar expressions. The other Steve had held himself like he did, right down to the slight, barely noticeable, tilt of his head to the right that became a habit before he got the serum.  When he  had been half deaf from his left ear. Though he did have a different stance in his legs when they had clashed, roughly hitting their shields against each other (his colourful and his doubleganger's pure silver). While Steve was always agile and quick on his feet, the other Steve had taken long, slower than necessary strides, entirely too confident, stalking around him during the fight like a predator stalking a prey.

His head snapped up when he  heard the door slide open. Swift movement, probably an automatic door. Peeping sound. A scan  lock ? 

Sure  footsteps made their way towards him and his alternate  self walked  into his view. He wasn’t in his black suit anymore either. Instead sported what looked like work-out clothes. Steve kept his gaze steady and unreadable, letting none of his panic shine through. There were many things he would have demanded to know from the other Steve if he wasn’t gagged, but he was so he settled for a defensive stillness. Did they take anyone else or was it just him?  _ What did they do to his friends _ ?

   
“I see someone’s awake,” the doppelganger said in an easy voice. The way he said it sounded like he was having a friendly conversation with a close friend, the bastard even had the audacity to  _smile_. The predatory glimmer was still in his dark eyes as he drank in his tied-down, helpless form. Steve felt sudden dread and his impenetrable facade faltered a little at the reminder that his alternate self could do whatever he wanted to him. There was no one stopping him. 

Steve had seen the other Steve’s team. The deranged version of Avengers, giving Rogers amused and knowing looks when he had lifted him up over his shoulder, just before he passed out from the brutal hit to the head he had received earlier. Not disapproving, just silently asking and mocking ‘really, him?’.

   
A hand ran through his hair, making him startle violently. He hadn’t even noticed the other man moving so close to him or raising his hand. “I know I should probably give you a few more days to heal,” the statement was accompanied by a brush of fingers to the part of his scalp that was still tender to the touch. Where the silver shield of his double had slammed down hard when he managed to get the upper hand. “But I can’t wait any longer. You can take it.”

The other Steve leaned towards him and ran a hand over his  bicep  down to his stomach, sending a jolt through him. Steve went even more rigid and pressed his face away as his doppelganger moved uncomfortably close so that his lips were almost touching his ear. “Relax, Stevie.” His breath was hot on his skin. 

   


The sensation of the almost gentle hand running circles over his stomach and the steam against his ear along with the nickname was too much for him. Everything felt ranked up and hyper for his senses and he let a tremble quake him. He let the tension in his spine loose and snapped his to land a hit to the other Steve’s forehead and began to trash against his restraints. It may have looked like a spring  flying  loose to someone watching. 

   


Only Bucky  was allowed to  call him that. Back when they were just dumb kids, Bucky would say 'Stevie' and he’d say 'Jerk'. They’d both feel the warmth and affection curling in their chest, then grin at each other.  No one else.  _ No one. _

   


Rogers pulled his head out of the way before their heads could connect and put a firm hand at the back of his head. He grabbed the s oft  hair there and yanked it back onto the table sharply. Steve resisted the urge to cry out and continued to struggle against the lines holding him down even as Rogers climbed onto the table and straddled him. If anything it only spurred him on.

   


The other Steve framed his stomach with his legs and leaned down again, with the painful grip still in his hair, and bit down hard on his neck. Just like hitting an off  switch , Steve froze, paralyzed by fear.

   


Steve  expected to get backhanded or punched , just  like  all  the other times  in  his life when his temper got the best  of  him ,  but Rogers  just  detached his teeth from his neck  and  sucked  on  the place where he had broken skin . “ That wasn’t very nice ,  Stevie ,  you could’ve gotten  hurt.”  His alternate self murmured against his skin after sucking it for  a  solid minute . Steve  imagined that it would leave  a mark  for an hour before the serum  took  care  of  it . The  hand  in  his hair softened  and  began to pet his hair .

   


Rogers chuckled at his muddled panic noise behind the gag. “Yes, yes, I know.” He murmured to  him  like he knew exactly how he was feeling. The slight condescending edge to his tone made Steve’s blood boil. He was sure that his fury was reflected in his eyes but when Rogers rose to meet his gaze, he was only met with amusement from the other. “How about we get you somewhere more comfortable, hmm? Can’t imagine that this table is too nice.”

   


He didn’t bother waiting for  a  response before climbing off him ,  while still  petting  his hair , and  doing something with the controls  of  the table out  of  his eyesight . The  black lines loosened like they were  made of  rubber ,  detached from the table , and  tightened snuggly around him before he could blink or comprehend his millisecond  of  freedom .  He shifted only to  feel just as  restrained  as  before . 

   


Rogers was watching him with  a  smile .  When he noticed that he had his attention he pulled him into  a  sitting position  and  hauled him over his shoulder with  no  effort  at all,  like he was  a  bag  of  feathers . Steve  let out an embarrassing squeak  at  the motion that he would deny to the  end of  his days but  made  Rogers squeeze him tightly like he was afraid  of  dropping him .  He hated to admit it but he melted  a  little  at  the warmth  of  his doppelganger’s body ,  it was like being pressed against  a  living furnace that  made  the ice  in  his  head a  little more bearable .

   


Soon  he was placed  on  the bed ,  right next to the headrest .  Rogers didn’t move his hand from Steve’s shoulders  and  sat down behind him .  He maneuvered them both  so  that he was leaning against the headrest  and Steve  was leaning against his chest ,  completely sitting  on  his lap . “ That’s better now .”  Rogers  said  into his hair .

   


A  colourful blush stained Steve’s cheeks  and  he tried to wiggle out  of  his grasp but couldn’t with Roger’s hand coming to  rest on  his thigh  and  the other  on  his shoulder ,  effectively trapping him .  Gaging him  in. “ Still ,  Stevie ,  where would you  have  to go .” 

   


The fact that he was spoken to like he was the most precious thing in the world but also a mentally handicapped child sen t  mixed signals to Steve’s brain. He wanted to glare at the other man again but couldn’t turn his head far enough to face him, the fact that Rogers tucked Steve’s head under his chin didn’t help.

   


He hated to admit it but the bed was  just as  comfy  as  it  looked.  Combined with the warmth  of  being pressed against  a  living furnace  made  the ice go away  and  he felt nice if it wasn’t for the fear  and  unshakable sense  of  wrong seizing him .  Those thoughts  just made  him scowl harder .

   


The  hand  on  his thigh started caressing it up  and  down slowly ,  toying with the black lines that ran across it .  Another hand  on  his shoulder stroked lower until it found one  of  his nipples  and  started massage  in. Steve  choked  on  his gag  at  the new sensation . 

   


“Look what I found.” The other Steve  said  and he could hear the grin in his voice. The fingers started to pinch and twist as they pleased causing Steve to have another trashing fit. The feeling was so foreign but send sparks of tingle from his chest outward into his body. They weren’t entirely unpleasant but so unfamiliar that Steve decided that he didn’t like it at all. A whimper escaped from behind his gag and he used  all  his body strength to try to get away from the stimulation but to no avail. All he could do was lie there and take it.

   


“Looks  like someone is sensitive ,”  Rogers  said,  sounding delighted  and  not giving up his  assault in  the slightest .  Only sliding the hand under his shirt  and  giving his undivided attention to the other nipple  as  well . The  lack  of  fabric  made  the  feeling  even more intense ,  causing him to cry out . The  tingle from the attention his nipples were getting was getting stronger  and  traveling down his body to somewhere he would really it rather not be . 

   


“Now what would happen if I just...” The hand on his thigh moved up and- Steve let out a panicked shout that was  muffled  as the hand cupped around his crotch. He stopped breathing. Couldn’t move. Completely frozen. The hand didn’t seem to mind how beyond tense he was and continued to stroke his most private area. The sparks of stimulation intensified and much to Steve’s horror his body reacted to what the hands were doing.

   


Suddenly he tried to pull a breath  in  but his lungs wouldn’t, couldn’t, take any air. He s hook  his head, whizzing air through his lungs as best as he could while wriggling, kicked his legs no matter how much it  hurt when  they strained again the binders holding him. It felt like an asthma attack, something he hadn’t experienced since getting the serum.

   


He couldn’t get his body to still, in full panic mode. The stimulation coming from all over his body, his nipples, his  cock  and everywhere else that had the slightest contact with anything. He couldn’t  handle it ! It was too much! That warm feeling tugging around in his stomach only made it more over whelming.   

   


   


Steve  tried to jump up  and  scurry but the hands  holding  him had  so  many advantages .  They felt bigger  and  stronger around him  in  that state  of mind. 

   


   


The  supersoldier’s  back pressed warmly against Roger’s shoulder and frantic movements pushed and attempted to release the restraints but they wouldn’t budge. Steve attempted to throw himself  forward but stopped when Rogers tightened his grip on his crotch.

   


   


“It’s okay,” Rogers assured in his ear, feeling the little shake of fear that couldn’t be repressed. Steve was starting to lose his composure to all consuming dread and couldn’t keep the desperate noises from escaping his throat. Cries and pleas were muffled by the gag, but Rogers didn’t seem to mind as he started to nuzzl e  the side of Steve’s face, humming comfortingly.

   


   


He dragged his hand slowly up Steve’s stomach .  Rogers let his hand finger peak beneath the fabric  of  his boxers . The  action making  Steve  jolt again ,  but he couldn’t  pull  away .

   


   


Slipping further down the man grasped the semi-hard cock, earning soft whines as he ran his fingers along it before using his thumb to push on the little slit. A shudder swept through his body, “I know it feels good, doesn’t it ,  baby?” Giving small jerks of his wrist, Rogers could feel the appendage get harder at the stimulation.

“ Being overwhelmed can be fun sometimes , and  I’ll be right here to  show  you .”  Rogers hummed ,  his movements becoming more precise  as  needy muffled noises escaped  Steve.  His body shivered , head  lolling back against his captor , too  entranced to  keep  it up straight . 

   


Moaning desperately around the object  in  his mouth . The  Avenger whined ,  writhing  as  the motions got more intense  and  he was forced to endure sensations he had never even imagined . The  fingers playing with his nipples became  a  lot meaner  and  started twisting .  His noises grew louder through the gag ,  sweat dripping from his temples  as  his stomach swirled with warmth .

   


Roger’s own breath became deeper behind his ear. “You look perfect, baby doll. Gonn a  come for me? Come from me playing with your cock and pinching your tits? Go on, come. You know you want to, Stevie. Come.” His words becoming faster and more heated.

   


   


Steve’s eyes rolled back into his  head,  precum dripping down the other man’s hand  and  wetting his boxers until he screamed  and a  rush  of  fire swarmed through him  as  his body spent itself .  White hot ,  unrelenting pleasure raced through every nerve  in  him .   Every  part,  down to his does ,  was shacking with exhaustion  and  disbelief .

   


   


“ Wasn’t that good Stevie ?” The man  asked ,  his movements slow  as Steve  twitched  in  shock  at  the touch .  He would  have  panicked about his doppelganger having brought him to this state  so  easily but couldn’t think  at all.  It was  so  warm  and  his  head  was fuzzy that he  just  leaned his  head  back onto the other  Steve.  His body was lax  as  Rogers pulled his hand away , and  easily maneuvered  Steve  further into the others arms  as  he panted through his gag .

   


   


His eyes were glassy and body pliant as Rogers gave another tug to his nipple. Steve arched ever so slightly, shivering at the stimulation. His chest was already red and overstimulated from the attention it had been getting earlier. The overwhelming feeling was  b or d ering on  painful  but he didn’t have the energy to pull away. 

   


“ Seems that the battle was more draining  on  you that  I  thought ,”  Rogers whispered into his ear  and  pulled the blanket from underneath them  so  it was covering them .  He  took  special care to make  sure  that  all  corners were tucked  in and no  cold air could enter . Steve  wanted to  protest  but found that the effort showing his displeasure without his words was  too  energy consuming  so  he  just  huffed .  Rogers seemed amused  by  it  and  cracked  a  smile while returning to  petting  his hair .

   


“ Don’t worry,  I  know new environments can be scary but you’ll  love  it here  soon  enough .”  He sounded  so  certain that  Steve  felt  a  spark  of  annoyance .  He wanted to give him  a  piece  of  his  mind  but the hand  on  his  head  was  so  lulling that he  soon  forget about it . “For  now ,  sleep . I have  plenty  of  things I’m going to  do  to you tomorrow .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who showed support, it really meant a lot.

Steve was floating.

Like he was detached from reality. All that was around him was abyss of warmth. Nothing else. It completely covered him, submerging him in a lake of comfort.

He felt at ease and protected, like the water was here to cover him from the rest of the world. Keeping him save and sound. Hidden under its weight.

He didn’t know how (he didn’t care) but he knew that he was safe there. No expectations. No responsibilities that would try to break his shoulders. Someone else would take care of everything. Take care of him.

As time went on, he regained more and more of his senses. A fain smell of cologne and sweat reached his nose. He was laying on something so comfortable it may as well have been heavens. It was firm and grounding under him, not like those marshmallow beds that filled the Tower, and emitted so much warmth that Steve felt like he could stay there forever.

A faint chuckle pierced the silence and a hand brushed against his cheek, making him snap out of his half unconscious state. He shot up, faintly mourning the loss of warmth, and looked around wildly. The solid form under him turned out to be a person who’s chest he was laying on, a person who looked exactly like him, who was starring down at him and smirking lightly and looking at him like a piece of meat-

“Morning.”

It all came back to him. The battle, the doppelgangers, waking up in an unfamiliar place, his alternate self- hands all over him- not being able to move no matter how much he struggled or how desperately he tugged at his restraints- being forced to-

  
Steve let out a shriek and jumped back. The bed was huge so he didn’t fall over the edge. The scream he let loose came out muffled, reminding him that he was still gaged (the dull ache in his jaw told him that he had been all night), but his body had been let free. He jumped to a crouching position, despite how his limps protested, and instantly took up a defensive stance. The surge of panic he felt was so fierce that he didn’t even remember to be ashamed of being naked.

Rogers looked unfazed by this quick development, “I take it you slept well?” There was an amused edge to his voice that send Steve’s blood boiling.

He knew that Rogers' relaxed posture was most likely a cover. Everyone in the Avengers team had been send out to undercover missions and it turned out that he was rather good at faking nonchalantness until the perfect moment.

Despite his panic ridden mind knowing this he still took his chances, seeing as it was the only opening he’s had since waking up in this room. He leaped towards Rogers with raised fists and every piece of hand to hand combat he knew. He had to win this, he had to get out.

His fist was inches away from Rogers' face when the other supersoldier tucked and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, even stronger than Tony’s armour would feel. Steve brought his feet up agilely and landed a kick to his chest, packing all the energy he could muster in his frenzy into the hit. Rogers was blown back but his still grip didn’t relent so Steve fell forward with him and right onto his fist. The hit landed on his stomach and knocked all the wind out of him.

He was on his back and before he had even a millisecond to gather himself another fist flew into his unprotected stomach, right below the rib, grazing it a bit. Then another landed. And another. Each blow was backed up by the full force of the strength the serum had gifted them.

His cries of pain were mostly absorbed by the gag but some pitiful noises make it out. Steve curled into himself for protection but the punches stopped. Before he could let out a proper groan or open his eyes he felt the familiar slide of the black binders around his wrists. He blinked his eyes open and yelled around the gag but found his hands tied around his back. How the hell did Rogers control them?

The other Steve was once again looming over him and shaking his head, “And here I thought you could be trusted with some freedom but it seems like I’m getting ahead of myself.” Rogers ran his hand over his flat stomach in gentle and surprisingly soothing circles that contrasted so greatly from the brutal blows he had landed at the area just seconds ago.

“Lets set some ground rules, shall we, Stevie?,” the gentle hand turned into pinching fingers, making Steve gasp in agony, who twisted the already forming bruises for a few torturous seconds before going back to caressing them like nothing had happened.

“Get any silly notions of escape out of your head right away, there really is no point. Stark is rather... paranoid. Nothing goes in or out of his Tower without him noticing.” So they were in the alternate universe where they came from. They had the Avengers Tower too, but he imagined it wasn’t exactly what they were called.

“Secondly, from now on, your mine,” Rogers leaned over to whisper in his ear, his voice taking a dark turn. “You’ll do whatever I tell you to do and you’ll take whatever I give you. If I want to fuck you into the carpet, I will. If I want to strap you to a fuck machine to see how muck come I can push out of you before you pass out, and then push some more, I will and you’ll thank me when it’s done.”

“If you don’t there will be consequences. I should punish you for this little stunt right now but since it’s only the first day I’ll wipe the slate clean. Don’t push me again.” Rogers' voice had fallen into a deep growl that could be felt vibrating in the air around them, sending a warning.

Steve glared at him definitely and tried to voice his displeasure but being stopped by the gag. Though he couldn’t deny that the scenario his alternate self described triggered a hot tug in his gut.

“Oh, yes, I forgot. Sorry, I thought about removing it but your lips look absolutely gorgeous wrapped around it. They were just made to suck on something,” he said but didn’t look the slightest bit apologetic. The danger in his voice was gone from the surface, only lacing the words briefly. “Well, I’d rather hear all the delicious sounds you make anyway.”

Rogers stopped one of his hands from rubbing the bruises on his stomach to tug at the straps keeping the silicon gag in place.

As soon as the gag slipped out, his mouth was attacked by Roger’s. His lips were rough and demanding against his own ones, immediately taking over his mouth and pressing his tongue inside, mapping territory.

  
Steve tried to clamp down on the offending piece of flesh but a firm hand gripped his jaw. The hold tightened until he relaxed his mouth and let him explore it willingly. The tongue pushed against his own one, trapping it down and preventing it from retaliating.

Rogers had all but climbed on top of Steve in his haste so Steve but all the energy he had to trying to buck him off and squirm away.

A rough hand grabbed his neck, gripping it tightly, causing him to stop his wriggling.

The hand on his neck squeezed, not enough to be dangerous but enough to set warning bells going in Steve's head. He knew his own strength. It wouldn’t take Rogers any effort, just a little more pressure applied and his airway would be blocked, another firm twist of a wrist and his neck would snap. There was nothing he could do, he was in no position to fight back.

A tremor ran through him.

Rogers broke the kiss and eagerly took in the slightly trembling form under him. Trapped under his weight, hands tied behind his back and in no state to get away. ‘Soon enough he wouldn’t want to,' Rogers thought.

Steve jolted when he felt Rogers' free hand travel down his body. It smoothed his stomach with its balm and caressed his left thigh. He panicked when he felt it move between his legs and snapped them closed, covering as much of himself as he could without his hands.

Rogers growled lowly into his ear and tightened his hold on his neck in warning, “Open up.”

Steve gasped as pain coloured the sides of his neck and forced his legs to relax and fall apart slightly. The pain in itself was something he could deal with, had dealt with for the most of his life. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been tortured before but the commanding tone against his ear compelled him to follow the order. The way it was uttered was quiet but dominating and dark, demanding. It was impossible not to give into it.

The man towering over him took a hold of his cock and started pumping. A loud keen broke free from Steve’s throat, “No, stop, stop, you can’t- aaaah!” His voice was raspy and his jaw felt a bit numb from the gag being in for so long but all thoughts flew from his mind when Rogers pushed his dry thumb against his slit.

He didn’t apply that much pressure but to the hypersensitive skin there it didn’t matter. The thumb continued to move up and down his cock head, completely ignoring the cries and keens coming from Steve who was spasming from the feather light touch. He was beginning to trash against Rogers' hold again, trying to get away from the pleasure building in his gut when the finger turned and ran its nail over the tip.

Steve wailed. It was so much stimulation, he thought he would come right there. Rogers left the slit alone and started playing with his whole length again, making Steve let out obscene noises. It was almost like he was milking him. The more pressure he added, the louder Steve moaned. Then suddenly stopped, leaving Steve painfully hard. He whimpered at the lost of pressure. Rogers just watched for a second as he wiggled around trying to find comfort.

He didn’t have much time to gather himself as the fingers travelled lower until they were right against his hole.

He went rigid and let out a whimper when a finger started circling his hole and slightly pushing in. Blind panic took over again and he started struggling against the black ropes holding his hands and trying to throw the weight holding him down off him. “What are you doing? Stop! Please-“

The hand on his neck reminded him that it was still there by squeezing his airway shut, so he could only gag. At the same time, the finger pushed itself all the way in without any warning causing Steve to open his mouth in a silent scream. “I think I just said that you’ll take whatever I give you,” Rogers hissed and pushed another finger in straight away to emphasise his point.

Steve screamed silently at the unrelenting, dry stretch. His body was struggling to get accustomed to the intrusion and he was starting to see white dots swimming across his vision from the lack of oxygen.

All at once his throat was released and the fingers were removed from his hole. Just as he got his first lungful of air, two fingers were showed into his mouth. Steve gagged as the digits moved further down to the edge of his throat. “Suck.” Came another command with that same demanding voice. He didn’t think about it too much and started to suck and run his tongue along the fingers. “That’s right, get them nice and wet. That’s the only lube you’re going to get.”

There was a burning need in his gut that kept getting stronger and more restless with every second. He tried to lift his hips to find some friction but every time he edged his hip closer, the digits would be shoved in further. The fingers tipped deeper, and Steve’s throat started convulsing around them, trying to keep them out. Tears stung his eyes as the gagging sensation didn’t go away and he couldn’t breathe properly.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Rogers was pushing them into his hole again. Steve jumped and gasped feeling his cock twitch. “Oh, oh no…”

Rogers cooed and squeezed his ass cheek in his hand. “It’s okay, I know it’s weird and uncomfortable. But I won’t hurt you, not too much anyway. Relax.”

Steve clenched his eyes tight, trying to relax but mostly failing. Even the tiniest movement inside him felt like a microscopic explosion. His double smiled and starts to move his fingers in and out, watching hungrily as Steve’s hole fluttered and clenched.

He choked out a moan, shaking his head.

Rogers worked in a third finger, now hard in his scrubs. He started to breathe heavier, “Your little hole is so fucking cute, and taking my fingers so good.”

Steve started to move his hips, not sure if he was trying to get away from Rogers' fingers or closer to them, panting softly.

Rogers humed. “Stop moving, and it'll feel better.” He’s lying, of course. He’s avoiding Steve’s prostate on purpose. It was just too hot to watch him squirm and gasp, not knowing what he wanted. The patience he had had in the start was running out so he slipped a third finger in, and grinned when Steve let out a high pitched whine, sticking his ass out more and throwing his head back onto the bed.

“All it took was an orgasm and a few fingers to turn you into the horniest bitch I’ve ever seen,” Rogers commented delightedly. A blush spread across Steve’s skin and he took great pleasure in seeing that desperate struggle in his eyes when his own body wouldn’t obey him.

Not wanting to give him much time to think, he freed his cock from his pants. He used the spit to lube himself up, nothing else, he wanted Steve to feel every inch.

He extracted his fingers and grabbed Steve’s thighs to spread them wide. The view was spectacular, a glistening cock that was shaded angry red and a barely loose hole.

With a growl, he lined himself up with the entrance and shoved in. He watched every inch disappear into Steve’s body, not speeding up or slowing down even as Steve’s cries increased in volume until the man was practically sobbing in pain and desperation. It felt glorious. The tightness and heat hugged his cock so well and the sounds Steve let out made him thank his lucky star that he had decided to remove the gag.

He didn’t stop pushing until he bottomed out, not once looking away until Steve had taken all of him in. Tears welled in Steve’s eyes and started to stained his cheeks so prettily that he had to lean down and lick them up.

"Shush, Stevie," Rogers cooed as he moved light circles with his hips to help Steve get used to him deep inside his body, and getting a kick out of watching him arch and gasp.

  
"My pretty kitten," he laughed, and Steve practically mewled at him in response. He kept his hold on Steve’s hips, his hands wide enough that his fingers gripped onto his buttocks, and he pushed, fucking into his little supersoldier.

  
"Is that good, sweetheart?" Rogers asked, thrusting harder and harder, and Steve couldn't even make any sounds by now, soundlessly crying and panting as the feeling of being fucked became too much to handle.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly when Steve whimpered at him with watery eyes. "You want it harder?"

Steve’s eyes became even wider, the mix of intense fear and lust doing nothing but spurring Rogers on. His Stevie was honest to God crying now as he stared up at him, and Rogers could tell he didn't even know if he wanted more or wanted it to stop. All he knew was that Rogers was ruining him and it was so good he didn't know how to live with it, and didn't think he could live without.

  
Rogers just laughed at the utter hopelessness in his eyes, the pain and incredible pleasure and reluctance, with a stash of shameless want. "Who am I to say no to you, Stevie?" he said huskily, and then he was fucking into Steve with earnest. It was so intense Steve thought he'd pass out.

  
He didn't, and instead bore witness to the utter filth that spewed from his Rogers lips.

  
"Like that, do you?" he was saying, groaning in pleasure and desperation. "Want my cock, don't you? You looked so pretty I couldn't resist. Is that what you want, kitten? Did you want my seed so far in you that everyone could see who you belong to?"

Steve gasped, panting and reaching as if yes, that's exactly what he wanted. Rogers laughed dark and low in response and Steve who could feel the vibrations of his voice in his own body, keened at the feeling of it. "So full of my cock, your dick hurts, doesn’t it? I bet you'd cry for me to suck on it. Is that what you want, Stevie? Do you want me to suck your pretty little cock dry until you cry? Or maybe you want me to fuck you so hard that you squirt all over yourself like a girl?"

Steve moaned desperately, clawing at the sheets being his back, too lost even to lift his own legs, and he came like that, with Rogers fucking into him and filling him up so full he could see the head of it moving under his skin.

Rogers didn't even pause, just kept on fucking him until Steve was shaking as if he was been electrocuted, until his legs were so wide Rogers could see every inch of his wet dick being pumped into Steve’s inviting pink hole. He greedily drank in Steve's soft moans of pleasure as they turned into lovely, weeping pleas for mercy to be granted to his hypersensitive, post-orgasmic nerves. He held off as long as he could, keeping his rough thrusts sharp. Then Rogers was coming too, the sight of his sweet, crying supersoldier becoming too much to handle. Head thrown back in ecstasy as he pumped Steve full of his come. He fucked Steve even through his own orgasm, and then stayed in as they both regained their bearings.

He looked down lazily. Steve looked so completely lost he didn't seem to be aware of where he was anymore. Baby blue eyes glazed in pleasure and overstimulation as Rogers’ cock kept him plugged full to the brim.

It was such a beautiful sight that Rogers wanted to capture it and remember it forever. In a spur of the moment creativity he slowly took his phone from the drawer beside the bed. Moving gently to not alarm Steve and make him break out of his daze.

He snapped a few pictures from a punch of different angles, each one just as erotic as the next. Those pictures of the fucked out supersoldier with hazed eyes would provide nice jerk off material for the future. ‘Not that I would need it ant time soon,' he thought as he snapped a few close ups of the now loose hole still stretched open by his cock and his spent dick.

Just as he thought he had enough photos to leave nothing to the imagination, the phone in his hand peeped, signalling another mission. He resisted the urge to sigh. While he had hoped that he would have more time with his new toy, he knew a few things to make up for that.

With that thought he slid himself out, smirking at the whine he received in return. He took the time to put on his suit and Steve seemed to gather himself enough in that time to lift his head.

Rogers leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Duty calls but I don’t want you to go bored while I’m not here,” he said and walked over to the drawer beside the bed and retrieved something.

Steve was still too out of it to understand what it was but soon Rogers was beside him again. He let out a surprised whimper when he felt something being pressed inside him. It definitely matched Rogers' size, if it wasn’t larger.

When he wiped his head around Rogers grinned at him, “Something to remind you at all times who you belong to. Just to make sure you don’t get any silly ideas.”

He whined when the plug being forced into him reached its widest part. Rogers didn’t slow down at all, just kept his lazy pace until the toy was snuggly inside. It was angled so it pressed right against his prostate. The slightest of movements caused jolts of pleasure in him overstimulated prostate.

Rogers wasn’t done however and pulled between his legs and lifted his hips slightly to drag things that felt like straps around his waist where he clipped them closed. Steve held back the overwhelmed cry at the manhandling that made the large plug inside him shift.

When the intense pain-pleasure finally stopped he looked down to see a leather and metal harness around his crotch and hole. It was secured by straps that were tightened around his waist. Rogers was busy taking a metal rod that looked suspiciously like a key and placing it inside the part of the contraption around his hips that was shaped like a slightly large belt buckle and allowed the straps to be adjusted. There was a low click and the key was removed.

“Look how curved your itty-bitty hips are, they can hold it up so nicely. They will make sure for me that the harness can’t accidentally slide off.” Rogers looked pleased by this but made it clear that he knew that if Steve had his way then it wouldn’t be an accident.

Rogers placed another kiss on his forehead and gave a small tug to his nibbles before heading out the door. “Feel free to move around the apartment. The freezer is full of food.” With that he was gone and the restraints holding his hands disappeared.

Steve took a deep breath of relief at finally being alone. His head was still floating but it was starting to come down. It looked like Rogers would be gone for a while so he would have time to look around the apartment and look for any possible escape routes.

It was possible that he was being monitored, if this alternate Stark had a Jarvis too but if he was fast enough then he had a chance. He wasn’t sure how he would find a way back to his own dimension, his odds weren’t looking good but he couldn’t despair just yet, not matter how bleak it was.

First, he should check the door. It had look like it operated with a visual scanner, and since he looked exactly like Rogers, maybe he could trick it.

With a plan of action ready, he tried to sit up but the plug pressed onto his prostate making his moan. He tried to remove the harness that was covering his entire bottom but found that he couldn’t. Whatever material it was made of was insanely strong and it was adjusted so it was pulled around his hip tightly. Every time he so much as shifted the plug moved around, making concentrating difficult.

He struggled with it for a solid minute before a spark of pleasure broke through him making him cry out. The plug started vibrating inside him. Tears stung his eyes as the intense vibrations wouldn’t stop, just seemingly became stronger causing him to wail as his overstimulated insides were stirred with a mixer.

His cock stirred, even though the most intense orgasm of his life happened mere minutes ago. A desperate sob broke free from his throat as he suddenly wished that Rogers would return soon. He was in for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those suggestions coming ;)
> 
> My idea is that the mission Rogers is on goes south and he comes home angry. He manhandles and roughs Steve up a bit. What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I'll be adding more chapters to this in the future but there won't be any real plot, just porn. I'm not 100% sure I'll be updating soon but if you have any ideas of what Rogers will do to Steve next (remember: porn) let me know, thanks :)


End file.
